As computer sciences have developed, electronic devices have become deeply involved in people's lives. An electronic device has been developed to understand the words of humans, in addition to merely receiving a command from humans. A technique that enables an electronic device to understand, generate, and analyze sentences of humans is referred to as Natural Language Processing technique.
From the development of smart phones, an interaction between humans and electronic devices has become an increasingly more important issue. One technique that draws attention is a spoken interaction function. The spoken interaction function enables an electronic device to recognize the intention of a user included in a voice input when the user provides the voice input through an interface with the electronic device, and to provide a response thereto through the interface. After recognition of a text from the voice input, the natural language processing technique may be applied to recognize the user's intention from the recognized text.